This invention relates generally to an improved rocking toy and especially to collapsible rocking toys. While various collapsible rocking toys have been known in the art, such devices have generally required extremely rigid material for construction. Such material tends to be relatively expensive and relatively heavy for the use intended. Additionally, known collapsible rocking toy constructions generally required attachment of a separate seat member. Such constructions also tended to require a large amount of steps in order to complete assembly. Furthermore, such constructions generally simulated only one animal or were so basic as to simulate no animal at all. The instant invention provides a simple and lightweight construction utilizing fairly inexpensive materials yet providing for an extremely sturdy yet collapsible rocking toy.